The Tale of the Three Oldest Louds
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In a parody of 'The Three Little Pigs', Lisa has built up three houses, and assigns Lori, Leni and Luna to each house. But how will each Loud react when they try to live in their household?


All right, this is going to be a short one-shot... which is also a parody of a famous fairy tale, so I figured this one would be pretty fun to do! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **"The Tale of the Three Oldest Louds"**

* * *

Once upon a time... well, actually, yesterday... inside a big room that had a lab like area to the left and a crib to the right... resided a four year old girl named Lisa Loud. Normally, Lily would be in the same room as her, but she was out with her parents that day, which gave Lisa more work to be done. And work she did, as she felt pretty relaxed. Already, she had made three projects around the silent times she did...

The first project she made was a shelter that was made out of straw. The second project was a shelter made out of sticks. And the third project was a shelter that was made entirely from bricks.

"There!" Lisa smiled as she backed away a bit and used her hands to form a square around each make-shift shelter she invented. "The project for 'Operation: Different Environments' is going to be a go!"

Yes, as part of Lisa's little studies, she plans to take three random people and stick them to each assigned home so that she can study just how well each person can live with their own environment. But who could she possibly get at such short notice? She could ask Lincoln, but he was out with the McBrides today... Lola and Lana were out with the scouts, Lynn was at baseball practice, Lucy was at a poetry slam with her friends, and Luan... well, Luan was entertaining someone at a birthday party.

Actually, the only people that were in the Loud House today were...

"Hi, Lisa!" A sixteen year old blonde girl in a blue dress smiled as she peeked in, along with another blonde haired girl, older than her, and a brown haired girl in rocker clothes.

Lisa groaned, but shook her head. Indeed, the only ones in the house were the three oldest Louds, which Lisa really detested right now... although they are quite useful in some cases, she sees them as minor annoyances, even if she is being 'babysat' today.

"What would you like for lunch?" Lori asked as she noticed the houses. "Uh, what are you making over there, houses?"

"Ah, just the subjects I wanted to see." Lisa said as she grabbed all three of them and pulled them in. "How would you girls like to be part of a small experiment. It won't take long at all, just a mere hour or so."

"What's the catch, smart sis?" Luna asked.

"Just want to see how well you three can live on your own with these respective houses." Lisa said, pointing towards the three houses. "You see, I've been studying lately about how people can move into a house or apartment and..."

"And you want to see how well we can live on our own! Okay, I can see where you're going with this..." Lori smiled. "I always wanted a nice quiet environment!"

Lisa smiled as she knew that the experiment was underway.

* * *

After a few moments, Luna had a few pieces of her stuff moved into the straw house, Leni had a few clothes and a sewing machine inside her house of sticks, and Lori was leaning near the house of bricks as she nodded, holding her phone. Lisa smiled as she gave a nod.

"Let the experimentation commence." Lisa said as she started writing out on a clipboard.

All of a sudden, Luna came out with her guitar as she gave a scream through a microphone that was turned up loudly. "ATTENTION, LOUD HOUSE! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK AND ROLL! I am going to bring the house down!"

WIth that, Luna started playing a mad beat on her guitar... which literally shook up her house of straw so much that it had fallen straight down, as if the whole thing was blown over. Luna stopped playing as she looked behind her to see the remains of her straw house. "Whoops... guess I literally DID bring the house down."

Lisa's eyes widened in shock as she ran over and touched the straw. "Oh my gosh! My first shelter! RUINED!"

"Sorry, Lisa." Luna said, looking bad as she took her stuff and went over to Leni's stick house.

Lisa sighed as she took notes on her clipboard. "Okay, so house of straw... NOT a good place to live."

Luna sighed as she looked over at Leni's small house. "I have to say, Leni, your place looks pretty good."

Leni smiled. "Ah, thank you! You know, maybe I should move here permanently! Sure, the place could use a little décor, but I think I can get used to this place."

Leni felt around the house in amazement... before noticing a loose nail that was on the stick house. "That's a weird place to put a nail..."

With that, Leni took the nail off the house... which caused the house to shake, much to Luna's notice. Luna paused. "Uh... this is bad?"

"What do you m-"

That was as far as Leni got before the entire stick house collapsed on both her and Luna. Lisa, who was watching this, stood with a flabbergasted look on her face. Luna and Leni crawled out of the rubble as they looked at the remains. Lisa shook nervously as she said, "M-my stick house shelter! You ruined it!"

"Whoops." Leni said guiltily as she looked over at Lori's house. "But hey, Lori's house is still standing!"

Lori, who was busy on the phone with Bobby, looked up for a brief moment in confusion. "Huh?"

"Hmmm... true." Lisa paused as she felt around the bricks. "They didn't go down when the music started playing, there's no loose nails ANYWHERE in a brick house..."

"Hmmm..." Leni and Luna looked over the house as Lori got off the phone with Bobby as Lori smiled.

"But of course. A house of straw is too thin, and while a house of sticks can be good when held together, it won't protect you from water or anything..." Lori said.

"Exactly!" Lisa smiled as Lori pulled out a vial and started to pour a glass of orange liquid. "I think it's safe to say that the brick house is probably the most strongest out of all the houses."

"Is that good for your experiment?" Luna asked.

"Plenty good." Lisa said with a satisfied smirk.

"I'll drink to that!" Lori said as she was about to drink the liquid that was in her glass.

Lisa looked up towards Lori, then yelped as she was about to run over. "Lori, no, that's not orange juice, that's a concoction for nitroglycerin!"

Lori yelped as she got the glass away from herself. "Whoo! Almost drank that. We better get rid of this!"

Lori then threw the glass towards the brick house as Lisa's eyes widened. "Wait, do-"

* * *

Outside the Loud House, the roof exploded from the top as it flew straight up into the sky, a mushroom cloud and a loud 'BOOM!' sound followed not too long after that.

* * *

When the dust had cleared, Lori, Leni and Luna were covered in soot as was Lisa... but Lisa's eyes were more focused on the place where the brick house once stood as chunks of brick were now scattered around. Lori, Leni and Luna winced.

"Dang. We are so sorry about that." Luna said.

Lisa just stood in silence, making all three oldest Loud girls uncomfortable.

"Uh... Li-" Leni started... before Lisa grabbed a wooden stake.

All three Loud girls yelped as they started running out of Lisa's room, Lisa screaming, "OUUUUUUUUUUT!"

And thus, all three Loud girls decided to hide out in their rooms for a while while Lisa would be getting her angry rantings and ruined lab out of her system. It just goes to show that some experiments may proven to be a success, but there are times when the answer is that nobody is always safe.

And it wouldn't be long before the chiminy would fall on Lisa's desk, making her ramble and rant even more due to the ruined experiments that she was working on. So, when people got home and saw Lisa in a bad mood, they figured it was better they didn't cross her path for a while...

At least, until she gets everything rebuilt back...

* * *

 **THE END!**

* * *

All right, I know it's not much, but at least I did a brand new Loud House story, even if it is a one-shot parody! Hope you guys liked it, either way! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
